The invention relates to a tool for machining bores in a workpiece and to a method of using this tool.
A tool for machining bores arranged axially and spaced from one another in a workpiece is known. Since the bores often have identical diameters and arranged coaxially with one another, the tool cutters are permanently set rendering the insertion of the tool into the bores complicated and difficult.
An object of the invention is to develop a generic tool for machining bores in a workpiece that can be moved straightforwardly into the workpiece.
Still another object is to provide a method for machining bores in a workpiece in which a bore machining tool is moved straightforwardly into the workpiece. According to the invention, these objects are achieved, in the case of the generic tool, by the defining features of claim 1 and, according to the invention, in the case of the generic method this object is achieved by the defining features of claim 44 or 49 by a tool moved into a workpiece eccentrically in relation to an axis of the bores to be machined. Because of this eccentric position, the tool can be moved into the bores without problems. As soon as cutters of the tool are located directly in front of the bores to be machined, the tool is adjusted from its eccentric position into its central position by means of a lifting element in such a manner an axis of the tool coincides with the axis of the workpiece bores. The machining of the bores can then be effected with the cutters of the tool, which is driven rotationally while being displaced axially after the tool has assumed the central position.
In accordance with a method of the invention, the tool is moved eccentrically into the bores and then adjusted into its central position in which the tool""s axis coincides with a machine axis. Only then a lifting element is adjusted such that the tool is supported during the machining after the central position.